


Thursdays

by jindori



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, chuuves - Freeform, hyewon, lipsoul, only mention of side-ships, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jindori/pseuds/jindori
Summary: Every single Thursday she was there. With her notebook on her lap and a pencil in her right hand, drawing something that no one would have the chance to look at, even when finished, ‘cause she wouldn’t let them. It was her little secret to have a crush on the, in her opinion, cutest volleyball player in their school.





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> this took a me a looooong time to finish and english isnt my first language so pls be nice

Thursdays.  

 

Every single Thursday she was there. With her notebook on her lap and a pencil in her right hand, drawing something that no one would have the chance to look at, even when finished, ‘cause she wouldn’t let them. It was her little secret and she was afraid that, once her friends were aware of it, she’d be wrapped into a non-ending tease and that was, so far, the last thing she needed.

 

Thursdays were one of the volleyball team’s practice days. It was, of course, after their classes and although it was opened to anyone of their school to watch it, it wasn’t something that most of them would choose to do. It wasn’t her case, though. But she wasn’t there to watch the whole team, she was there to watch  _ her _ .

 

Jinsoul didn’t know how she ended up in this, she was a pretty busy girl. With math tutoring and the soccer team’s practices, she only had a free time on Thursdays. She was glad that the day coincided with one of the other’s practices days. She even considered herself pretty lucky for it. So, no, she wasn’t going to risk her only opportunity to watch the girl doing something that she loved because of someone else knowing about it. She  _ couldn’t _ lose it. 

 

Not the passion and excitement that sparkled inside her eyes when she got a point, not the frown of her eyebrows when she was concentrated on the ball, not her little jumps when she was waiting to be called to train her attacks, not the way she pouted when her team had lost, not the way she opened a big smile when they had won, not her rushed glance at the bleachers — that one quick glance that never fails to make Jinsoul’s heart flip, putting the girl’s cheeks on fire, making her look away from the volleyball player and to focus on her notebook again, trying to repress the big goofy smile that her lips insisted to open.

 

_ She definitely didn’t want to lose that _ . 

 

Not even the way she smirked after teasing her teammate and Jinsoul’s best friend, Sooyoung. And that was, for sure, a big thing, since she had to hear her friend whining and complaining all of their way back home about how annoyingly cocky the younger one was being when she beated her in one their training games. But, as long as she could keep seeing  _ her _ , she wouldn't mind listening everything Sooyoung had to say. 

 

Sooyoung… She was Jinsoul’s best friend since they were little kids. Their friendship started in a very common way; Jinsoul was being left behind by the others kids because of her shyness and Sooyoung asked her if she wanted to be friends, she accepted and they didn’t left each other’s sides ever since. Jinsoul didn’t totally lose her shy side, though, but made new friends with the other’s help. Heejin, Hyunjin and Haseul were amazing and she was glad to have them too.

 

Tutoring also helped her a lot, especially because the opposite happened: the people she tutored were the shy ones around her, so she tried her best to make them comfortable, even not fully understanding why would they react like that. Sooyoung kept saying that it was “ _ the consequences of being pretty and a soccer player _ ”, but she didn’t believe that. Despite of it, Jinsoul couldn’t deny that being part of the soccer team helped with her timid side too. It were always leading her to the spotlight, so she had to learn how to deal with it and with the boys and girls constantly confessing their love or asking her out on dates, that also were always — politely — denied. 

 

Even after so many times of that happening during the three years that she had been there, the girl still felt bad for them. She couldn’t imagine how bad it was to be rejected by someone you have a crush on, and that was one of the reasons she rather just to watch the _number six_ from afar. Before her, Jinsoul couldn’t understand those people who confessed their feelings for her without knowing her, but she could _now_. Just the sight of that _pretty silver hair_ of hers made her hands shake, so the idea of _confessing_ looking into her _beautiful_ _eyes_ and _being rejected_ was something that she couldn’t imagine with an end that it wasn’t her bursting into tears while holding her tiger plushie in her bedroom.

 

“Why are you pouting now, you big baby?” the smooth voice of her friend made her realize what she was doing. 

 

“I wasn’t pouting!” she protested. 

 

“You were, and you are again.” the brunette raised her eyebrows, pointing out with her chin the pout on Jinsoul’s lips. 

 

“Shut up!” she slightly pushed the other, that dramatically faked a fell on the bench. Rolling her eyes and laughing at the stupiness of her friend, she tied her dark hair in a ponytail, getting ready to pack up her things. If Sooyoung was next to her, it meant that they were in the end of the practice, she just had to wait for her to shower and then they would be ready to go.

 

“So… Who is it?” she let out a confused hum while closing her notebook. “Your crush.” Jinsoul suddenly froze. “Who is it?” her friend asked again, paying attention to the other’s reaction. 

 

“I d-don’t kn-know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Jinsoul, you’re stuttering.”

 

“I… am… not.” she said, pausedly.

 

“Jung Jinsoul.” sighing in surrender, she covered her face with her hands. 

 

“How did you find out?” she questioned, shyly.

 

“Well, I might not be an expert, but I’m not  _ dumb _ .” she smiled. “I know that although you’re completely in love with me since we were kids and as much as a supportive friend that you can be, it wouldn’t make you come here, every single Thursday, not even missing one, for three months straight.” Jinsoul’s eyes widened with the new information, she haven’t realized that she was doing it for this long. Sooyoung giggled with her reaction. It was cute to see her friend crushing someone for the first time, ‘cause Jung Jinsoul was a mess. “Also because, just like a couple minutes ago, you were always blushing while watching us, so I  _ figured _ that you might were into someone. But don’t worry, they think that you’re just waiting to give me a ride. They probably think that we’re girlfriends, too.” both of them made disgusted faces and laughed about it right after. 

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Soo, I just didn’t want to share this with anyone. I know I don’t have any chances with her, anyway.” the look in her eyes made Sooyoung want to punch her face for being so oblivious. 

 

“I’m truthfully waiting for the day that you’ll realize that, except for me, you have a chance with everyone in this damn school.” the volleyball player couldn’t believe that the girl was really the only one that couldn’t see how pretty she was. Jinsoul closed her eyes, knowing too well that speech. “Now, tell me, who’s the lucky girl?” she comically asked. Defeated, the dark haired girl gestured her crush’s number.  _ Six _ . “JUNGEUN?!” she almost screamed, and Jinsoul was fast to cover her mouth, afraid that someone could’ve listened to her friend. The mentioned one started to loudly murmur on her hand, extremely excited about it. Regardless of all the teasing between the two of them, she really liked Jungeun and was happy that her friend was crushing on someone as good as her.

 

“If you don’t shut up, I’m gonna tell you-know-who about your crush on her.” the shocked expression on her face made Jinsoul laugh. Sooyoung went silent. “Yes, it is her.”

 

“First, that was low.” she accused. “Second… Jungeun is very nice, Soulie, you should talk to her.”

 

“Nope.” she quickly denied. “Not gonna happen.”

 

“You're so stubborn sometimes.”

 

“Look who's talking.” 

 

“Shut up!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is she really Sooyoung's girlfriend?” in the other side, heading to the locker room, Jungeun asked. 

 

“Huh?” her friend lifted her head, looking at where the older of them was now standing. “Who? Jinsoul?” Jungeun nodded, curious with what could be her answer. “I'm not sure.” Hyejoo waited to see what would be her reaction, but she didn't show up anything. “But they are kinda cute, don't you think?”

 

“Yeah.. I guess.”

 

“I don't think she is, though.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don't think Jinsoul is Sooyoung's girlfriend.”

 

“And why?”

 

“Because I think Sooyoung has a crush on that friend of yours.” seeing the other's confused expression she explained. “The one that Jinsoul is tutoring.”

 

“Jiwoo?!” her eyes widened.

 

“Yes, that one!” the freshman confirmed. “Everytime that she comes here to talk to you, Sooyoung turns into a blushing mess”  _ just like Jinsoul when you're next to her _ , she wanted to add. “And she also starts to play with the ball and doesn't stop until Jiwoo leaves.”

 

“I never noticed.”

 

“No offense, Lippie, but you're pretty oblivious when it comes to romantic relationships.” she laughed. Jungeun opened her mouth to replicate, but Hyejoo was faster. “And don't even start! Chaewon is just my friend.”

 

“Just your friend.” she repressed a laugh. “Sure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do you mean you can't give me a ride?” she pouted, getting tired by just thinking of having to walk home. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Lippie.” the girl’s expression showed that she really was. “I was so nervous about today that I forgot to tell you that I couldn't give you a ride.” Vivi sighed. Jungeun hummed a “ _ it's ok _ ”.

 

“Why were you nervous?” Hyejoo asked.

 

“Because of Haseul.”

 

“What about her?” it was what Hyejoo was going to ask before Sooyoung did first.

 

“Today it's their date.” Jungeun answered, indifferently. She just remembered about it, but was more focused in thinking in which one of her teammates could give her a ride.

 

She pouted even more. _None_ _of them could._

 

After that, Sooyoung started to tease Vivi about it for the whole time she was drying her hair, laughing every time the older girl messed up her makeup because of what she had said. 

 

“Oh, hey! Who's riding you home?” the junior asked. 

 

“No one, apparently.” 

 

“Do you want to come with me? Jinsoul can give you a ride too.” Jungeun raised one eyebrow, tempted.

 

“Is she gonna be ok with this?” 

 

Sooyoung had to hold the answer she wanted to give to the sophomore, knowing that it wasn't the right time to expose her best friend. Especially when she just had confessed her feelings for the one in front of her. “Yeah, don't worry!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Jinsoul was laughing texting Haseul. The girl was extremely nervous about her date with Vivi and freaking out as much as she could virtually. The soccer player was so concentrated on teasing her friend that she didn't even notice the other girls approaching of her car, frightening when Sooyoung knocked the car's window. 

 

“Jesus!” 

 

“Open the doors, stupid!”

 

“Doors? But it's just y–” she stopped noticing another presence there. “O-oh, hi!” Jungeun waved briefly. Jinsoul opened the doors and hold the steering wheel fiercely, trying to control the blush that wanted to cover all of her cheeks and ears, thinking of the many ways she could kill her best friend. Sooyoung controlled herself once again to don't make her best friend even more embarrassed. 

 

“Jungeun's house is close to yours, so I offered her a ride. Is that ok?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Ok, so please hurry up I still have to pick up my sister.” she demanded as soon as Jinsoul started driving. “And why isn't Sunmi playing in this damn car already?” she sounded so offended that Jungeun had to hold a laugh. “I'm so disappointed on you, Jung Jinsoul. You failed the Sunmi nation, that's unacceptable!” the dark haired one just rolled her eyes, having to bite inside of her cheeks to contain a smile when she heard Jungeun's cute giggles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It's here.”

 

After Sooyoung left, an awkward silence was established just being cut by Sunmi's voice cause her discography was still playing. Jinsoul has never been so grateful for Sooyoung making her into that amazing woman before. She had to break it to ask her which direction she should follow, since she didn't know where the younger lived, and that was the only subject in their conversation until Jinsoul stopped the car, in front of Jungeun's house.

 

“Well, here we are.” she barely could hear her.

 

“Yeah… Hm.. Thanks!” Lip tried to make eye contact, but the older girl kept staring at the steering wheel. She sighed and opened the car's back door, ready to leave. Jinsoul closed her eyes, frustrated with herself for acting so weird around the girl she likes.  _ Why do I have to be such a panicked and useless lesbian? _ , it was the only thing she could think of, so she couldn't hide how surprised she was when the door was slammed and Jungeun still was in the car, calling for her.

 

“Jinsoul?” she called again.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“I'm sorry.” her voice was calm and her tone was sincere.

 

“Huh? What?” Jinsoul was beyond confused and finally faced the girl, frowning at her.

 

“I'm sorry for this situation. I didn't want to make you in any way uncomfortable, I swear. It's just that Sooyoung said that you were ok with it but we barely know each other and I know you aren't the kind of person that talk with anyone without a reason, at least that was what Jiwoo told me.” her eyes widened after saying this and

she ran a hand through her hair, nervously. “Not that we talk about the kind of person that you ar–”

 

“Jungeun!” Jinsoul lowered her voice, interrupting the girl.“Calm down, please.”  _ You have to calm down too, Jinsoul. You got this!,  _ she mentally said to herself.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You don't have to apologize, really.” she sighed. “I'm just a really shy person. I'm sorry for making things awkward.”

 

“It isn't your fault… Are you sure you were ok with this?”

 

“Yeah, don't worry.”  _ how can you be so cute? _ , it was all she wanted to scream to her face.

 

“Pink promise?” she lifted her pinky and this time Jinsoul couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her lips.

 

“Pink promise.” Jungeun let out a little giggle seeing their fingers tangled. 

 

“Ok, then! Thank you again for the ride!” she opened the door once again but didn't leave just yet. “See ya, Jinsoul!” she left a kiss on her right cheek and finally left the other's car. She didn't notice, though, how it's owner face was all red after the unexpected action.

 

Maybe she would leave the  _ murdering Sooyoung  _ thing to another moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten minutes has passed by and she haven't seen her yet. A bunch of girls went to the locker room in a rush, seeming late to their practice, but not even a single sign of her dark hair. Sitting there all alone made her start to feel nervous, unsure if she was in the right place. She was going to  _ kill Jiwoo _ if that wasn't the right place. 

 

“Hey, Jungeun!” Heejin waved at her excitedly, while walking to where the girl was sitting. Jungeun smiled. She was one of the Jiwoo's friends that became hers too. “What are you doing here?” she asked, confused.

 

“This is where the soccer team practice, right?!” the fact that she didn't answer at first made Heejin a little bit more intrigued. She nodded. “Great! I'm here to talk to Jinsoul.” the brunette raised her eyebrows, surprised and excited. She now knew about Jinsoul crushing on Jungeun too. The junior was so excited about the kiss that she received in the previous day that she accidentally sent her keysmash and excited texts about it to their group chat instead of sending it just to Sooyoung. "Are you here to see Hyunjin?"

 

"Yup! I'm gonna meet her parents as her girlfriend today after practice." she said, biting her bottom lip. "I'm super nervous."

 

"They're gonna love you, Heejin." she assured. "I mean, who doesn't, right?!"

 

"Stop!" 

 

"Aw, you're blushing!"

 

"Hey?" a third voice spoke up. 

 

"Hi Hyunjin!" Jungeun greeted her while Heejin almost ran to give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, chuckling when her girlfriend blushed. "Disgustingly cute!" she teased. "Where's Jinsoul?" Hyunjin gave a look to Heejin before staring back to Jungeun.

 

"She's still in the locker room. Our practice is starting now, but I can call her to come here if you want to."

 

"No, it's ok. I'll wait until the end of it." the younger girl nodded, kissing both of Heejin's cheeks quickly before heading to her practice. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Woah", Jungeun accidentally let out, feeling her face warm up with the quick look that Heejin gave to her right after. But she couldn't help it.

 

In all of her  _ sixteen _ years of life, Jungeun has never enjoyed soccer before. She never even dared to say the game was playable, or a little bit of fun to watch to. Since she was  _ six _ , the only sport that she considered worthy wasting her precious time on was volleyball. Jungeun loved playing it more than  _ anything _ . She admitted that there was another fun sports, of course. Sometimes, when she was bored, she would sneak around to see Jiwoo practicing taekwondo, or to watch some girls of her class playing handball. She even had swim lessons and almost got into the swim team when she was little, but gave up when her parents made her choose between it and the volleyball one. But,  _ soccer _ ? No, never! It was too _ boring _ .

 

Well, it  _ was _ .

 

Something about Jinsoul playing made it seem like soccer was the coolest game in the whole earth. It made Jungeun want to watch soccer for her entire life and regret for refusing herself to appreciate it before. She didn't know how to explain, but Jinsoul was just… Stunning. She was really good and had an incredible energy around her. It was like the shy Jinsoul that she knew didn't exist; She was confident, talkative and was always smiling while teasing the other players when she got the chance to steal the ball from them. She was also very caring, making sure everyone was ok when someone was fouled. Jungeun haven't ever seen the dark haired girl having this much of fun before. Mostly because their schedules didn't match, since the other girl was a junior, so she just could see her when she was waiting for Jiwoo – so they could go to their tutoring class – or Sooyoung – so she could give her a ride home. They barely had chances to interact (even though they had mutuals friend), and when they did, the older one was always extremely shy around her and Jungeun didn't know what to do about it. 

 

Nonetheless, she was happy that they were talking more now. After dinner in the day before, Jungeun had texted Jinsoul to thank her again for the ride and she answered sweetly, just like she always was to everyone else. They talked a lot after this, surprising the sophomore that thought that Jinsoul didn't like her, and even agreed on giving each other nicknames when Jinsoul asked how Jungeun would like to have her number saved on her phone. They agreed on " _ Soulie _ " to Jinsoul and " _ Jungie _ " to her, since the soccer player didn't want to call her  _ Lippie _ like everyone else. Jungeun wouldn't admit to anyone, but she blushed when she saw the screenshot of the nickname with an heart's emoji in her favorite color, red. She made sure to put one in hers too, but in her favorite color, blue.

 

"Yas, Jinsoul!" Heejin screamed. The girl had just made a goal, and was being lifted up by two of her teammates, who happened to be Hyunjin and Yerim, a very cute girl that was friends with Jiwoo as well. She was one of Jungeun's favorites freshmen. "She's amazing!" the younger commented and she agreed, staring hard at the giggly girl that was hugging the others girls. She looked up to the bleachers and finally saw Jungeun. It was hard not to notice the way she blushed, smiling shyly and waving to the grey haired one. The Kim giggled, feeling her heart beat a little bit faster than normal.  _ Cute _ , she thought and started to pay attention to the game again. It was insanely more interesting now that Jinsoul couldn't stop giving glances to where they were sitting. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey…" she was breathing hard. The practice ended and most of the girls, including Hyunjin, headed up straight to the locker room, but Jinsoul did the opposite and went to their encounter.

 

"Hey!" Jungeun said, trying not to focus on how beautiful Jinsoul was up close wearing that uniform. It was already making her lose it at distance.

 

"Hey Jinsoul! You were great! I'm gonna wait for Hyunjin outside, bye you two!" Heejin was quick and Jinsoul gave her a nervous look.

 

"So.. mhm.. what are you doing here?" she managed to ask. It was much more easier doing this online.

 

"Oh, I came to pick up the most talented soccer player around here." she answered, comically. "Do you, perhaps, know her?" 

 

"Of course I know Yerim!" the junior smiled. "I didn't know you two were friends, though." she tilted her head, confused. Jungeun lost herself in how cute she was being in that moment and had to find herself again when her eyes stopped on her neck.  _ How can she be so cute and hot at the same time? _ , it was the only thing she could think of.

 

"I meant  _ you _ ." the older girl let out a soft "oh" and her cheeks turned to pink. Jungeun giggled. "Sooyoung asked me to give you a ride today 'cause she couldn't. Yeojin is sick and she said she would feel like a bad big sister if she let her baby alone."

 

"Oh… Poor Yeojin!" she frowned, pouting a little bit. She loved her best friend's little sister. "Ok, so I'm gonna go shower right now 'cause I look terrible." her tone was playful.

 

"You look beautiful." she slipped out, almost like a whisper. It was unintentional, but she didn't regret it. The way her hair was messy and her uniform was fitting her body make her look even more beautiful. Again, she was stunning. 

 

"Huh?"

 

"Mhm… I'm gonna wait for you in the car."

  
  
  
  


 

The ride this time was nothing like the past day, expect for the fact that Sunmi's discography was playing again. They were singing and talking nonsense, stopping for just Jinsoul's instructions to get to her house. Jungeun was happy that she was more comfortable with her now, even though she still noticed some moments were she would get a little bit shy again.

 

They spent their last minutes together in the car talking about their best friends and the ways they could tease them together. They were laughing when Jungeun stopped the car in front of Jinsoul's house. This time, she was the one who gave the kiss on the cheek before leaving the car, but something else happened. Not noticing that her backpack was open, she picked it too harshly and let one of drawings fall close to her. It was one of the drawings of Jungeun.

 

“Is that me?” she asked, amused by the draw. Her heart was skipping fast, but not as fast as Jinsoul's. The older girl was sure she was going to die, and if it wasn't out of embarrassment, it would be by a heart attack.

 

The junior nodded, looking down. She didn't have enough courage to face the younger girl. She was feeling extremely exposed. 

 

“I’m honored that you chose to draw me” Jungeun smiled. She didn't want to constrange the other, but the sentence just made her feel even more embarrassed, uncertain if the girl was being sincere or just making fun of her. “It’s really beautiful, Jinsoul” she took her hand, noticing that she was shaking a little bit. “Here.” Jinsoul finally looked at her in the eyes again, seeing that she was giving her back the draw. The kind smile on her lips making her heart skip even more. 

 

“Th-Thank you” she said, leaving the car right after. She was closing the door when Jungeun stopped her.

 

“Wait!” she had almost thrown herself in the seat so she could keep the door opened. “See you on Thursday?”

 

Jinsoul froze again, discredited that that was happening. She swear that she saw hope in the sophomore's eyes and although she didn't want to delude herself, her heart melted with the idea of Jungeun  _ expecting _ for her,  _ wanting _ her to be there. “S-Sure.” the volleyball player opened the biggest smile Jinsoul had ever seen.

 

“See you on Thursday then, Jinsoul.” she winked and the one standing suddenly felt her legs weakened. 

 

_ This girl is gonna be the end of me _ , she thought while entering her room. Laying down on her bed, she hold her tiger plushie and used it to cover the big stupid smile that she opened while reprising what had just happened. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and her heart was dancing again with the notification.

  
  


**_Jungie ♥️:_ **

 

**_hey, im home!_ **

 

**_and oh.._ **

**_i hope i didnt understand this wrongly_ **

 

**_so.. is that ice cream shop near school good for you after practice?_ **

  
  


Jinsoul felt her cheeks hurting for how wide she was smiling. _ She never wanted to the next day to be a Thursday so badly. _


End file.
